Maybe
by viking-bride
Summary: He twisted her body around and pulled her into his lap, one hand on the back of her neck, the other wrapped around her waist...  James/Lily ONESHOT


**Copyright, J.K Rowling.**

She sat by the fire, completely engrossed in her book. Biting her lip, hair fallen around her face. In her own little world.

He was watching her, and she was completely oblivious.  
>He wanted to walk straight over, push the hair out of her face, pick her up, and hold her.<p>

"Prongsy, stop ogling Evans!" Sirius jeered, and James snapped out of his daydream.

"I wasn't" He mumbled. "I'm going for a walk."

"Got the cloak?" His friend asked.

"Yup." He patted the front pocket of his hoodie.

"See you in a bit."

James frequently went on 'walks' during the nights of Hogwarts, he felt calm and at peace and it was one of the things he loved the most. He decided tonight he would walk to the quidditch pitch.

He walked to the centre of the pitch, lay down and closed his eyes.  
>He pulled a small box out of his pocket, one he had enchanted to play music, and turned it on.<br>He let his mind wander.

But his thoughts all led back to Lily.

Lily Evans, the perfect girl.

Her piercing green eyes and long fiery red hair drove James mad.  
>The freckles she had dotted about her face.<br>The way they clashed so badly made it perfect, he lived for the arguments.  
>But when things get too far, that's when it gets scary.<br>She won't speak to him for days because he crossed the line, took a step too far.  
>These are the times he regrets it, wishes he'd never said anything, never contradicted her.<p>

He looked at the time, 01:46.  
>He should probably go back up to castle, so he grabbed his cloak and made his way back.<p>

He realised then that he didn't have the map, Peter had it.  
>He would have to take the shortest route to the common room and stay dead silent around Filch.<p>

Luckily enough, he made it back to the common room without any run ins.  
>He pulls off his cloak, at first, it appears to be empty, but then he notices <em>her <em>by the fire.

"Are you still up Evans?" he said sardonically.

"I appear to be yes." She replied.

"What are you doing?"

She snapped her eyes up from the book. "Having a shit, what does it look like I'm doing?"

James gave a sarcastic offended face. "You could have been using your psychic power to move the book."

"I am afraid I do not have the inner eye."

"That's unfortunate."

"I am rather devastated about it."

"Mm." James chuckled. "If you're just reading, why can't you do it in your room."

Lily grimaced. "I just don't want to."

"You're a strange one."

"I'm aware."

"Let's play a game." James said quickly.

"Potter it's late."

"It's Saturday night, we can be mad bastards instead."

Lily laughed. "What's the game?"

"Truth." James said simply.

Lily exhaled. "Fine. You first."

"Alrighty, Er, what's your biggest fear?"

Lily paused for a moment. "Being isolated, on my own, away from everything, without anything."

James nodded. "Good fear."

"Mm. What's yours."

"Becoming Deaf."

Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Silence scares me." He elaborated. "I like music far too much, I'd hate to never be able to listen to it again."

Lily nodded. "Good fear."

"I know, right?" James grinned. "Your turn."

"Okay."

"Who do you fancy?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake James!"

"What?"

"You're so childish."

James grinned. "You have to answer it's the rules."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "I will not divulge that information."

"Fine then, give me 3 lads you find attractive."

Lily huffed. "You tell none of them?"

"Absolutely"

"Right."

"Go on."

Lily scrunched up her face and opened one eye. "Sirius."

James gasped "What!"

"Don't say anything, but he **is **very good looking."

"He is beautiful."

Lily laughed.

"Lily Evans you cheeky minx."

"Don't!" Lily blushed.

"Alright, next to, chop chop" he clapped his hands.

"Benjy Fenwick."

"From the year below?"

Lily nodded.

"I only thought it was 6th years and below swooning for him."

"I'm not swooning for him, I just think he is an attractive male."

"Right, last one."

"I can't."

"Go on.."

"I hate you"

"Lily…"

"Okay."

James gestured for her to go on.

"James Potter."

His eyes rose in shock, he could feel himself about to go red and he could see her already beetroot. He thought she'd appreciate it if he shook it off.

"Never heard of him." James said.

"You're not missing much, he's a git."

"I imagine he's charmingly gorgeous though."

"He's alright."

"Must be pretty decent if he's in your top 3."

"You're so childish, who's yours."

"Top 3 boys, I think you know." He gave her a wink.

"No, girls."

"Um. No one really" James mumbled.

"Potter, you're a slut and a flirt, come on. Who catches your eye?"

There was an awkward pause. "You."

Lily blushed, "And?"

"Just you." He said seriously.

"Oh"

"Mm."

James thought this would be a good time to shorten the space between them, so he moved closer to her, sitting at her feet.

"James." Lily started.

"Sh" He protested. "You called me James."

Lily closed her eyes and gave a reluctant smile. "Oops."

"You know." James began. "I'd like to know how long I've been in your top three for."

"Oh not long."

"No?"

"Nope."

"How can I be sure."

"I turned down all of your 'asking me outs' since first year. If I liked you then, I'd of said yes."

"So, you like me now?"

Lily froze. "What?" She said stupidly.

"That's a yes?"

Lily frowned. "Shit."

James laughed. "Caught out now, Evans."

"You DARE skit me about it, and I've learnt several new hexes and you'd make an excellent guinea pig."

"You wouldn't hex your boyfriend would you?" James asked, fake shocked.

Lily frowned, confused, but before she could ask, James leaned up and crashed his lips against hers.

Her lips surprised at first, but soon followed James' lead.

He twisted her body around and pulled her into his lap, one hand on the back of her neck, the other wrapped around her waist.

She had her hands in his messy black hair, rubbing the lower part where it meets his neck.

Things were getting intense, cardigans and hoodies pulled off, and they were slightly grinding against each other when Lily pulled back, and smiled, breathlessly.

"I think we should take it slow" She whispered into his ear.

"Of course, of course, I'm sorry" He apologised.

She laughed.

"You don't know how long I've waited for that kiss."

"How long?"

"A pretty long time."

"That's a pretty long time James."

James laughed. "I think I love you Evans."

Lily smiled. "Then maybe you should start calling me by my first name then."

"Maybe."

And then he kissed her again, never wanting that moment to end.


End file.
